The XOver Games
by CyberActors15
Summary: Six characters each from ten different worlds come to the X-Over Games to compete for fame money fun and a lot more.


In front of a large hotel that was close to the beach, standing on a red carpet was Caleb Gumbo. He was a black fifteen year old kid. He had black hair that was braided in cornrows and black eyes. He was wearing a red t-shirt and black jeans and average shoes.

"Hey guys name's Caleb and I am here ready for the new hit live reality show, The X-over Games. I am the host for this season. See here's the deal Characters from all over the universe will come to compete for fame and money. They will be put in teams and have to use their natural talents to allow them victory. They will be staying at this Hotel on his island that is as big as a state in America. So now with that let's go and meet the characters and see their different teams."

Then the scene changed and Caleb was on a stage. Sitting in the front row were the contestants and behind them was media, interns and viewers who had paid good money to watch this.

"Okay Ladies and gentlemen allow me to introduce our contestants." Caleb said and as he said their names their pictures showed on the large screen behind him. "From the Sonic series we have Sonic the hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Shadow the Hedgehog and Silver the Hedgehog. Now from the Mario series, Super Mario, Super Luigi, Princess Peach, Yoshi, Princess Daisy and Bowser Jr. Now from the Ben 10 Ultimate Alien series we have, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Max Tennyson, Julie Yamamoto and Charmcaster. Now From the Black cat series we have Train Heartnet, Sven Vollfied, Eve, Kyoko Kirisaki, Leon Elliott and Rinslet Walker. Now the Avengers that we have are Tony Stark or Iron Man, Janet Van Dyne or Wasp, Hulk or Bruce Banner when Hulk lets him out, Thor Odinson, Steve Rogers or Captain America, Natasha Romanoff or Black Widow. From the Avatar series we have Avatar Aang, Katara of the Southern Water Tribe, Sokka of the Southern Water Tribe, Toph Beifong, Fire Lord Zuko and Phoenix Princess Azula. Now from the team of super powered Mutants we have James Howlett…" everyone looked confused. "… He is Wolverine or Logan whatever you want to call him, we have Marie D'Ancanto or Rogue, Kurt Wagner or Nightcrawler, Ororo Munroe or Storm, Katherine Pryde or Kitty but also Shadowcat and finally Bobby Drake or Iceman. The contestants from the Danny Phantom Series are Danny Fenton/Phantom, Samantha Manson, Tucker Foley, Jazz Fenton, Dani Masters/Phantom and Valarie Grey. The American Dragon Characters are none other than Jake Long, Trixie Carter, Arthur Spudinski or Spud, Rose, Haley Long and Fu Dog. Now for our last seven competitors, they are Phineas Flynn, Ferb Fletcher, Candace Flynn, Isabella Garcia-Shapiro, Agent Perry the Platypus and Buford Van Storm."

(** inside private trailer)

**Sonic: Wow some of these guys sound really hard core. And here I thought that this competition would be too easy well it looks like I might have been wrong.**

**Logan: Well Now I know my real name and all these other characters seem to all have various skills so this might be tough even for someone with ****Adamantium bones.**

**Hulk: All these others stand no chance against me I was in the Avengers they were in mediocre stories like Sonic Generations or Super Mario Galaxy, or X-Men etc. What I'm saying is that I am positive that my team will win. And no I did not eat Banner.**

**Mario: Mamamia there is a God, the Hulk, Shadow and Black cat this is going to be-a-very difficult.**

"Okay guys know that we know who are going to be part of this adventure. So now the contestants have to go to their rooms so they can meet their teammates. Oh and because of some of you guys. Tony Stark. We have a person staying in the same room as you and your teams so that no one ends up with a baby. And once you have met you group members you can go around the hotel and stuff like that." Caleb said then he dismissed the players and they went to their rooms.

~000000~

Amy Rose opened the door to the large room, Number 5176. She looked inside and saw who her team mates were and sadly she was the only Sonic Character in this team. She saw Bowser Jr, Charmcaster, Sven, Thor, Toph, Rogue, Jazz, Rose and Buford.

"Um Hi, I guess I'm in the same team as you guys. I'm Amy Rose." She said.

****Amy: I felt like an idiot when I said that. They already knew my name when Caleb Gumbo said all the characters. The fact that I'm in a group with a bunch of people who I don't even know makes this more awkward. But from what I could tell these guys had some amazing skill except Buford. I had to say something quick to save my pride.**

**Buford: Now I've done and seen some pretty weird things but never had I ever been in a group with a pink talking hedgehog, a god, a wizard or some chick who can control the Earth.**

"Wow Thor that is a nice hammer. I have my own and it's really big but probably not as powerful as yours" Amy said showing Thor her Piko-piko Hammer.

"Well thank you. Mjolnir is a powerful weapon that only the worthy may wield this power." Thor explained.

Then Amy thought about what she had just heard and was thinking Sonic would be able to wield the hammer. But as she was about to say something there was a knock at the door. Sven went to go open the door.

Caleb was standing in front of the door but he now had a one on his shirt.

"Yo guys apparently I am the one who is going to make sure that things don't get out of hand. I am Caleb Gumbo Clone 1. I am a clone of the host so I have to come to team 1. Oh and Caleb told me to tell you that you guys have to come up with a group name before the first competition tomorrow and also according on tomorrow's challenges you will have to choose a team leader and a vice team leader.

Jazz looked shocked at the fact that Caleb 1 was a clone. "Wait you are a clone but how did you get created? And how are you sustainable?" Jazz asked clearly shocked.

"Well answer me this. How is Dani Masters alive? I am just a blood sample created to make sure nothing bad happens while you guys are here." Caleb1 Said.

Charmcaster thought about it then she noticed something. "But wait you are fifteen how are you going to make sure we don't do anything wrong?"

"Ahh good question and I'll answer it this way. Thor please can you attack me with all you got?" Caleb asked. Thor complied and then he ran towards the mortal clone. All the characters watched amazed as the Ultimate Avenger and the God of Thunder got taken down so easily.

"When we were created we were given the ability to defeat the strongest member of the group. So guys watch out what you do cause I can bring the pain like no other black man can." Caleb said.

~000000~

In the next room everyone was already getting used to everyone else. Silver was talking with Katara and Mario, Logan was playing Poker with Fu and Rinslet, Tony was chatting to Ferb and Dani and Julie were having a chat.

"Wow so let me get this straight people in your world can control the four elements and it can happen to Random people. Wow that would be so cool." Silver exclaimed. Katara nodded her head.

"But your story is more interesting on how you helped fix your timeline and you Mario you go on adventures a lot to save your princess right." Katara said.

"Yeah I do-a-go on battle's to save the-a-princess regularly. But my-a-story is not as interesting as stopping a war or helping to-a-defeat an evil force of darkness to restore a broken timeline." Mario said in his accent.

There was then a knock at the door. And then Caleb walked in but he had a big two on his shirt. "Hey guys getting to know each other I see. Hey wait a second Logan no smoking." He said while pulling out a pistol and shooting the cigarette. "So guys I am Caleb Gumbo Clone 2. And I am going to make sure you guys don't do anything wrong. Wolverine that was strike one. Caleb Original sent me to tell you that one you need a team name today and tomorrow you will choose a team leader. Any questions anyone?"

Dani looked happy and also scared. "Wait you're a clone like me and you are 15 how are you going to make sure we don't do anything wrong?"

"Dani yes you are not the only clone left and how I'll prove how I can keep you guys disciplined is…" then he threw Tony a metal bag and he motioned to the two Marvel characters to come and attack him. "Oh guys don't hold back." So the suit grew on Tony and Logan's claws came out of his hand they ran/flew towards Caleb2. The rest of the team watched in awe as they were taken down quickly and swiftly.

"Yo you guys alright? Sweet. So when I was created I was created to have the power to defeat the strongest character in the group. So guys anyone want a pizza?" Caleb2 said happily.

~0000~

Instead of being in their room the characters were having a party for their team on the beach. Sokka and Captain America were having some competitions (most of them to see what was better shield or boomerang) Tucker and Phineas and Sonic were talking about cool things they have done. Storm and Peach were having a good conversation about something. Gwen, Eve and Haley were talking about their dimensions.

"Wait, aren't you a little young to have built a rollercoaster?" Sonic asked.

"Why yes, yes I am." Phineas answered.

"Well that's nothing I have travelled through time and stopped an evil alternate future." Tucker boasted.

"So have I." Sonic and Phineas answered at the same time.

"But I also time travelled other times. And all the times I time travelled were in games. I time travelled in the Games Sonic CD, Sonic Next Gen and Sonic Generations." Sonic said.

****Sonic: Wow everybody time travels now days but hey it's so cool why wouldn't they do it?**

Then Caleb3 walked onto the beach. "Jeez I've been looking for you guys everywhere. I am Caleb Gumbo Clone 3. The third clone of the host. I will be with your team helping when needed and also making sure that things don't go outta hand with your team. So guys, first thing is that you guys need to come up with a team name today." He said.

Sokka was the first to react "Wait you are fifteen how will you stop us from doing anything wrong? Not saying that we will do anything wrong." Sokka asked confused.

"Well, see I was given the ability to overcome your guys' strongest team member. So in that case I can defeat Eve without actually applying any pain to anyone. And I won't only if I have to." Caleb3 explained. And everyone then understood.

~00000~

(Caleb Gumbo's POV) hey guys I know I should put the rest of the teams so you guys know who is in the rest of the teams but this chapter is getting really long so I'm just going to tell you who's in the next three teams because all that happens next is all the same thing. They socialise. A me clone comes. He beats up the strongest member and gives the group information. Team 4 has Knuckles, Yoshi, Ben, Leon, Wasp, Azula, Nightcrawler, Sam, Spud and Candace. Team 5 has Tails Daisy, Kevin, Kyoko, Hulk, Aang, Kitty, Danny, Jake and Isabella. And finally team 6 has Shadow, Luigi, Max, Train, Natasha, Zuko, Bobby, Valarie, Trixie and Perry. Now that you know you can only wait for the challenges that start tomorrow.


End file.
